


Promises.

by Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Family Loss, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood/pseuds/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood
Summary: A very very short one-shot.





	Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one-shot.

"Don't leave me... don't go, you cannot leave me in this dark world!" The shattered voice of the young prince broke the sudden silence that fell in the battlefield, as his hands trembled trying in vain to stop the bleeding from the other's body.

"Please... I beg you, don't go!" The tears filled his eyes, he closed his eyes tightly trying to stop them from showing, but the pearly liquid had other intentions, and it rolled down the pale cheeks of the young elf.

"What I'm going to do without you? I'm not ready, please I beg you please don't leave me!" But the other's body that lied under his shaking hands wouldn't move, as the grey eyes of the oldest elf only looked up into the eyes of his son and he wouldn't say anything, his soul was now resting at the side of the Valar.

"Please ada..." The voice of the new Elvenking was now fading as he couldn't stop crying.

"...Wake up ada... wake up we have to go home." He begged in vain, and he knew his father was long gone.

Without knowing who was behind him, he felt two strong hands around his body forcing him to get up, and pulling him away from his father's body, he threw his hand forward as trying to reach him again. "ADA!" the pleading cry froze the heart of those who were there, men, elves, dwarves everybody looking at the new King crying in despair holding now the body of that person who carried him away, that he hadn't notice that it was Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

The cries began to fade until he felt those dark eyes upon him, and could feel the sound of the skin turning into a smirk. Two strong feet began to walk to where the body of Oropher lied, and a giant warm foot squeezed the skull of Oropher, the eyes of the Elvenking almost popped out from his face, as he saw Sauron himself destroying what was left of the man he loved as a son would love a father. "NOOO!" The cry was so heartbreaking that even the orcs stopped their attacks.

"I'm coming for you Elvenking." The promise of Sauron was heard in all Middle-Earth, a promise of a slow and heartbreaking death.


End file.
